particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation of Endralon and Zergon
Endralon and Zergon (Endralese: Indralon és Zergón; Zergonese: Endralon i Zergon; Dundorfian: Endraland und Sergon), officially the Federal Union of Endralon and Zergon (Endralese: Szövetségi Unió Indralon és Zergón; Zergonese: Federalna Unija Endralon i Zergon; Dundorfian: Staatenunion von Endralien und Sergon) and sometimes referred to as Old Endralon, is a country located on the eastern peninsula of Artania. Endralon is the easternmost country of the Artanian continent and is bordered by the ocean to the north, south and east, and shares its only land border, with Kundrati, to the west. Endralon is a parliamentary republic and a unitary state consisting of five districts : Old Ginbar, Hugalon, Efineya, Zergon and Kundar. It is governed by a parliamentary system with its seat of government in Syldavia, the capital, with limited devolution of power at a local level. Around 100 million people reside in Endralon, with the majority concentrated around the country's extensive coastline. Endralon is an extremely rugged land, dominated by a mountain range running along the entire length of the country from east to west. This mountainous spine is one of the main factors behind Endralon's distinctive 'horn' shape. Government and politics Endralon is a Federal parliamentary republic The 575-member Parlament a szövetség holds supreme authority in the Federation of Endralon and Zergon. The person elected to be chancellor for a 60 month term (5 years) is the leader of the political party or bloc that win the Head of State elections. Legislation may be initiated by any political party within the nation. Executive actions, such as submitting an international diplomatic treaty for ratification or proposing an adjustment to the national budget, may only be proposed by the relevant cabinet minister. Simple resolutions require more votes in favour than against to pass. Constitutional amendments require a supermajority of 201 (two-thirds of the Council of Representatives) to pass. Representatives are elected on the basis of proportional representation for a scheduled 36 month term. An early election may be called for by any political party. A request for an early election will only succeed if supported by more than half of the Council of Representatives. Should the early election motion attract sufficient support, a fresh election will immediately be held and any bills that happen to be in the voting stage are abandoned and returned to the draft stage for reconsideration. Four parties had representatives elected to the Council of Representatives in the most recent election: the Endralon Graenix Party, the National Liberal Party, the Liber Party and the Democratic Party. Foreign relations The Federation of Endralon and Zergon is an active member of a number of international treaties, such as the Global Emancipation Treaty and the Secular Education Treaty. Artanian cooperation is an issue upon which Endralonian foreign policy has repeatedly focused. In 2987 Endralon spearheaded the creation of the Artanian Single Market, a treaty intended to promote trade, peace and understanding between Artanian countries by permitting the free movement of capital and goods. Endralon is also a member of the Artanian Olympic Committee and the Union of Artanian Football Associations. In 2927 Endralon signed a treaty of friendship with its neighbouring country, Kundrati. The Endralon-Kundrati Friendship Treaty ensures future cooperation between the nations and includes provisions for peaceful dispute resolution. In 3080 Endralon ratified an alliance with New Endralon. Among other things, the Endralon-New Endralon Friendship Treaty enables unprecedented collaboration in the fields of foreign policy and defence. Geography Endralon is located in Artania on the eastern peninsula, bordering the ocean to the north, south and east. Endralon shares its only land border to the west, with Kundrati. Endralon has a unique 'horn' shape and has one of the most rugged coastlines in Terra. At 878,100 square kilometres, much of the country is dominated by hilly or high terrain, with a great variety of natural features. The mountainous interior is more sparsely populated than coastal areas. The population is about 500 million, resulting in an average population density of around 600 people per square kilometre. In addition to oil and natural gas, hydroelectric power, and fish and forest resources, Endralon has reserves of ferric and non ferric metal ores. Many of these have been exploited in the past but are now idle because of low metal content and high operating costs. Artania's largest ilmenite (titanium) deposits are near the southwest coast. Coal is still mined in the north of the country. Districts The constitution of Endralon divides the country into five administrative regions, referred to internally as districts. A district represents the administrative layer in between the national government and the local municipalities, having the responsibility for matters of subnational or regional importance. All Endralonian districts can trace their origin to historical states, such as a petty kingdom or a duchy, Their status changed when they came under a single ruler who centralised their administration, relegating the separate states to regions of a larger entity. Districts are controlled by directly elected local governments. Elections are held simultaneously with national elections. Local governments have wide ranging powers over any matter that has been specifically devolved by the Council of Representatives in Syldavia. Despite this, districts are not sovereign and may not levy their own taxes. Thus, local governments in Endralon rely entirely on funding from the Council of Representatives, which also retains the ability to extend or reduce the areas in which local governments can make laws. Military The Military of Endralon is charged with protecting the Kingdom of Endralon and its overseas allies, promoting Endralon's wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. The Armed Forces of Endralon encompasses the Navy, the Army, the Air Force, and the elite Pelican Guard. Endralon maintains a large military force, although it is deemed to possess limited power projection capability. The Commander-in-Chief of the Endralonian Armed Forces is the Chanceller, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. Consistent with long-standing constitutional convention. The armed forces are managed by the Ministry of Defence. Pelican Guard The Pelican Guard is highly-trained and usually better equipped than the regular Army. Its purpose is guarding the security of the Republic, both from foreign threats and from traitors within the Endralonian population itself. The Pelican Guard reports only to the highest levels of the Endralonian government, and even so they undertake many missions without the direct knowledge of the cabinet, conducting operations with virtual impunity throughout Terra. Economy Endralon's economic model has been steadily changing from one based on public consumption and public investment to one focused on exports, private investment, and development of manufacturing sectors. Business services have overtaken more traditional activities and industries such as farming, mining, textiles, clothing, footwear, wood products and beverages. Endralon has a strong tradition in the fisheries sector and is one of the countries with the highest fish consumption per capita. Widespread corruption remains an issue of major political and economic significance for the country. Several scandals have been widely reported in the Endralonian media, including many at a local government level, as well as a number of more serious incidents involving national politicians with wider responsibilities and power. Culture National symbols The national symbols of Endralon are the symbols that are used in Endralon and abroad to represent the country and its people. Prominently, the use of the pelican as a Endralonian symbol dates to the reign of Ottokar I of the House of Syldavia, and is depicted on the current flag. The pelican image also appears in Endralonian government buildings, military installations and schools, on Endralonian stamps and currency. Sport The geography of Endralon, particularly its extensive and exposed coastline, provides some of the finest surfing locations in Terra. Surfing has consequently become the most popular pastime and spectator sport in Endralon. The country boasts Terra's largest annual surfing competition, significantly boosting the local economy. Other sports also take advantage of Endralon's natural landscapes. In particular, the mountainous interior affords suitable locations for mountain biking, mountaineering, skiing and paragliding. Further popular sporting activities include football, rugby, swimming and motorsports of various classifications. Cuisine Endralonian cuisine is characterised by rich, filling and full-flavoured dishes. Since Endralon shares similar climatic conditions and agricultural practices with much of Artania, its cuisine has much in common with other continental nations. It also shares some similarities with the various cuisines of nearby Makon. Endralon is a seafaring nation with a well-developed fishing industry and this is reflected in the prodigious amount of fish and seafood eaten. Per capita, Endralon is one of the countries with the highest rates of fish consumption in Terra. Fish is served grilled, boiled (including poached and simmered), fried or deep-fried, stewed or even roasted. Fish is frequently used dried and salted because the Endralonian fishing tradition developed before the invention of refrigeration - therefore it needs to be soaked before cooking. Cod is widely consumed and is considered a staple food. Also popular are fresh sardines (especially when grilled), octopus, squid, cuttlefish, crabs, shrimp, prawns, lobster, hake, horse mackerel, sea bass, scabbard and a great variety of other fish, shellfish and molluscs, such as clams, mussels, oysters, periwinkles, and scallops. Category:Nations Category:Artania Category:Endralon